Just because we can- A Feysand Fanfic
by siri writes
Summary: A short, fluffy Feysand one-shot, set after the events of ACOFAS. Extremely fluffy.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sarah J Maas and her phenomenal ACOTAR series**

I walked through the halls of the new riverside home. We had just moved into the gargantuan home last week, but I refused to call it an estate. No, the word estate brought back too many bad memories. My mind flashed back to a broken room. No. I would not associate this beautiful, large yet cosy house with _that_. Although _that_ house barely even existed anymore. It was in a state of dilapidation and its' High Lord was even more in a state of disrepair.

The rooms in this house had been decorated for the individual that the room was for. Mor's was situated facing the Sidra and let in mounds of sunlight to complement her already sunny personality. Azriel's room was more shadowed and darker to allow room for his shadows to move around. He had previously lived in the House of Wind as there had been a lack of room in our previous home. But as he mainly resided in Velaris when he wasn't on spying missions, I had thought it necessary to give him a larger room. Cassian, because he mainly lived in the Illyrian Camps, had a smaller, yet still sizeable room. Amren preferred to still live in her apartment but there was still a customary room in the house for her.

I entered mine and Rhys' room, which was by far the largest bedroom in the house. I was, as I was every time I entered the room, spellbound by how I had managed to design the room to suit both Rhys' and my tastes. The back wall where the back of the bed lay against, I had painted an inky blue. And then I had splashed white and gold and pale green. It resembled the first Starfall I had ever experienced in the Night Court. The day I had realised that my heart irrevocably belonged entirely to him. In the corner of the wall, painted in black so faintly you could barely see it, was a male with Illyrian wings and a female with a long dress, their foreheads touching. A walnut bookshelf was placed opposite to the window, filled to the brim with mine and Rhys' favourites. Beside it was a specially blown, Velaris glass coffee table. On either side of the table were two plush, brown chairs, perfect for quiet breakfast with my mate.

The wall beside the bookshelf held two doors; one leading towards a beautifully furnished bathroom with a tub large enough for two with Illyrian wings, and the other led to a giant walk-in wardrobe containing both mine and Rhys' clothes, as well as our favourite crowns and pieces of jewellery. On the bed, peacefully asleep, was my mate himself. Fair enough. He had had an exhausting few days, running between Illyrian camp to camp, attempting to calm the beginnings of a riot. I doubted he had barely gotten five hours of sleep in the past few days. I walked over to where he was asleep, his face heartbreakingly beautiful in this calm state, with his raven hair mussed with sleep. I loved this look on his face. The look where he was calm and unhurried and without the stress and worry lines that had been permanently etched on his face. I hated to do it, but I knew that I had to wake him up for dinner, otherwise he wouldn't sleep the whole night and would face the repercussions tomorrow.

I tiptoed to him in near silence, and carefully sat onto the edge of the bed. I leaned over, my hair framing his face and gently kissed his sensuous lips. I could feel him awake with surprise and then relax when he realised that it was his mate that had awoken him. His stunningly violet orbs that were riddled with sleep bore into mine. I kissed his forehead, lingering there for a moment, before pulling back slightly and saying, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have woken you up, but it's time for dinner and I knew you would regret it tomorrow if I didn't wake you up now-"

"Shh," he said, bringing my face down for him to gently peck again. I collapsed against his body, my own exhaustion overtaking me as I lay against his chest. He threaded one hand into my hair while running the other along my spine in rhythmic, calming strokes. He rose slightly to kiss my temple, before settling back down onto the silken pillows.

It had been so long. So long since we'd simply lain with each other like this, not really talking, but just embracing each other. Our nights were spent either attempting to get a few, precious hours of sleep, or attempting to let out all our love for each other through passionate sex. It had been an age since we had spent time together just because we could.

I was content to remain like that forever, but I heard his stomach grumbling and rose to look at him with a half-smile. "Someone is hungry," I said.

"Oh, I most certainly am. What's for dinner?"

"Soup, was the last I heard," I said winking at him with a slight grin.

He grinned, rising for me to see his bare torso. "Then why are we waiting?"

I had never been particularly fond of soup, but since our mating, it had taken on a completely new meaning. Whenever we were eating with the rest of the family and soup was served, Rhys and I always exchanged quiet smiles with each other, thinking of the beautiful memories that a simple bowl of soup brought back.

He threw on a shirt that had been lying on the floor, presumably since when he had fallen asleep and we walked down the Illyrian wing-shaped, crystal staircase. We went into the dining room, hand-in-hand and found it surprisingly empty. As we ate our soup, we talked over mindless things. Things without true substance or meaning, but we both enjoyed this rare moment we could spare for the two of us. And after that, we went to the balcony and lay on the mattress that was there. He cocooned me in his wings, and we fell asleep beneath the blanket of watching stars and the moon.

Just because we could.


End file.
